grand_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
House Leniar
History of House Leniar House Leniar is one of the houses that arrived in Laridia with King Barophane. The first head of the house was Sir Elrohir Leniar, a Knight of known fairness and skill, his family was given the Isle of Celdaea when it was given to the Kingdom of Laridia by the Elven Empire of Arethane. Elrohir's descendants were known to mix with the elves of Celdaea, for their beauty and powerful magic were charming to the family. The current head of house is Duke Daeron Leniar, his blood is half-elvish, making him as well as the rest of his family half-elf nature giving them longer lifespans than that of their human friends and neighbors and aiding them in their magical abilities. The family took a neutral stance in the civil war, seeing the justness in both sides, but also seeing the isolation in their position. Through recent years the island has been prospering with Duke Daerons decision to build a larger navy and make Colonies to expand their wealth, giving his people both jobs and new places to start their own lives. Duke Daeron currently also holds the Council position of Lord High Executioner, putting him in charge of the Courts of the Realm and making him the bearer of Justice within the realm of Laridia. Members of House Leniar * Head of the Household :' Daeron Leniar * Heir to the Household Elrohir Leniar The Main Family {1Daeron Leniar1 :M:} (Born: 580AL) | *''Half Elven*'' /Married\ {Desmina Leniar neé Ishtar} (Born: 582AL) | ~ {1Elrohir Leniar1 :M:} (Born: 599AL) | *2''5% Elven''* {2Eldara Leniar2 :F:} (Born: 601AL) | *''Incredible Beauty, 25% Elven''* {3Aegon Leniar3 :M:} (Born: 603AL) | *2''5% Elven*'' House Leniar Cadet Houses House Eldenar: Counts of Thelia {1Loren Eldenar1 :M:} (Born: 597AL) | *''Half Elven''* House Ishtar: Counts of New Kijeria {1Aenar Ishtar1 :M:} (Born: 595AL) | *''75% Elven''* House Leniar Worthies {Elrohir Leniar :M:} (Born: ?) | (Died: ?) /Married\ {Andara Leniar} (Born: ?) | (Died: ?) {Elladon Leniar :M:} (Born: ?) | (Died: ?) {Elon Leniar :M:} (Born: ?) | (Died: ?) {Loren Leniar :M:} (Born: ?) | (Died: ?) Crest Meaning * The Crest of House Leniar is an allusion to its past and present. * The Lion & Crown symbolize the past of the island, filled with conflict, yet also courage and nobility the family holds. * The Flowering of Plants are meant to represent the beauty of the Island, and the prosperity the House brings. * The plants within the crest also allude to the Founder of House Leniar, Elrohir, who grew fond of nature, for he believed only nature could rival his beauty. Misc Lore Material left for character page development: 'Elladon Leniar (First Son of Elrohir, First true Ancestor of the Main Family line and first to mix his human blood with elven blood) Elon Leniar (Second Son of Elrohir, Founder of the House Eldenar cadet House, mixed human with elven blood) Loren Leniar (Third Son of Elrohir, Ancestor of the House Ishtar Line, mixed human with elven blood) Category:House Leniar Category:Great Houses